


Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love)

by bardocksheadband



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, Guitarist!Goku, Guitars, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Romance, Selena Inspired, Singer AU, Singer!Chi-Chi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: After rising star Chi-Chi secretly marries her former guitarist Goku, they have to eventually come clean to Chi-Chi's father and manager Ox. Will he ever be able to understand that what they have is real?Based on the real-life love story of Selena Quintanilla and Chris Perez, and in honor of the Tejano queen who would've turned 50 years old next month.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Selena inspired AU of my favorite fictional couple, done respectful in loving memory of our Tejano queen. I hope you enjoy this. It came from the heart. <3 Thank you to my dear beta Green_Riot for looking it over. Lovely artwork by @lady_menta on Twitter.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"It's the only way Daddy's going to know I'm serious about him."

Bulma shook her head while applying Chi-Chi's makeup. The girls had been best friends since elementary school and had remained close throughout the rising star's fame. She ordered Chi-Chi to suck in her cheeks so she could start contouring the already beautiful woman's face.

"I'm not judging you, but I know how much Ox is going to be hurt."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes as Bulma continued her magic. Of course, this isn't what she wanted. Nobody wanted this. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Goku for the rest of her life, and her father's objections had led them to elope in a small town courthouse. Her best friend and the drummer of the band were the only ones they trusted with keeping this all a secret, and they were going to sign as witnesses to the marriage.

"I'll tell him once it's done."

"Pucker your lips," Bulma squinted while painting Chi-Chi's mouth with her favorite shade of red. "You just better hope Ox doesn't find out from someone else first."

"He won't," Chi-Chi waited until she was done to speak, and then Bulma spun her chair around for them to admire the reflection of the bride in the hotel mirror. "Wow...Que hermosa. I can't believe this is me."

Her best friend had her arms wrapped around the back of her in a loving embrace while resting her chin atop Chi-Chi's dark curly hair. "Oh, stop. You know how gorgeous you really are. I just enhanced it a little."

Bulma released the singer so she would be able to stand up. Chi-Chi turned around in circles while glancing at her expression, hoping that the simple pink dress they had purchased just that morning at a department store would suffice. In fact, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to get married a few minutes before the dress was bought. She was fine with Goku wearing his dark jeans and a button-up top. She would be fine with anything he chose to wear. She just wanted to be his wife.

"You think Goku will like it?"

Bulma rolled her eyes while switching places with Chi-Chi to put on her own face. She and Vegeta would be leaving immediately after they signed off as witnesses to give the couple much-needed time alone. "You know how much that boy loves you. He literally gave up his place in the band just to be with you."

Chi-Chi glanced down at her painted toenails and frowned. She remembered that awful night that Ox caught them kissing on the tour bus and threatened to fire Goku on the spot if he didn't stop. The guitarist told her father that he'd rather walk away than give up what they had between them. While Chi-Chi thought it was the most romantic gesture ever, her manager father wasn't as enthralled. He made it difficult for them to meet with one another, often scheduling her tours in faraway states or keeping her busy with public relations events.

Earlier today, Chi-Chi took the opportunity to sneak off to the pier to meet Goku while Ox had to travel out of town for a meeting with the record label. They were in talks about her performing at West City Dome, the largest stadium in the country. She knew this important decision would solidify her status as a bonafide superstar, and her father's only worries would be on making it happen. He'd have no time to think about what his daughter and the former guitarist were up to.

Their chance to hold onto one another on the beach for a long period of time got her thinking about how nice it would be to make this permanent. The only way her father would realize what they have is real and Goku wasn't going anywhere would be marriage. She proposed the idea to Goku, who was caught off-guard while in the middle of kissing her neck.

 _"Get married?"_ _Goku pulled back to look at her face with widened eyes but hadn't released his hold on her. "En serio, Chi?"_

_Chi-Chi turned her body in order to hold his well-structured jawline in her hands. Their bare feet were touched by the cold ocean water when the tide had gotten stronger. They remained in the sand despite their pants beginning to get wet. "Daddy's going to keep doing everything he can to keep us apart. This is the only way to get this all to stop."_

_Her former guitarist frowned while looking into her sweet eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was disrespect Ox. Even with all the anger he harbored for him, Goku knew why the manager didn't want them together. The public had already decided to label him a 'bad boy with a wild reputation and hard way of living' long before Goku got involved with the band._

_Goku in reality was shy and kept to himself. He wanted to make music that people would enjoy years after he stopped playing, and finding his way to Chi-Chi's band felt like his final destiny. Not only was the singer beautiful inside and out, but her voice complimented his guitar so well that they were meant to be._

_But when Ox told him to choose between staying in the band or being with his daughter, the choice was easy even when Ox made it difficult._

_"Chi..." Goku moved a hand up from her hip to her cheek and kissed her. When they separated, he stroked her delicate skin with his thumb and spoke to her lips. "You know how much I love you, but this is going to tear your dad apart. Don't you think he'd want to be part of his only child's wedding?"_

_"It's never going to happen, Goku! Can't you see that!?" She couldn't fight back the tears or the hurt in her voice. She loved her father more than life itself, but she knew the young man she was holding onto was the only one she wanted. "Marry me, amorcito. We'll stand together and show him how much we love each other."_

_Goku's sigh was interrupted by her lips pressing against his. The hand that was on her cheek traveled to the back of her hair and he dug his fingers into the thickness of her dark strands. The outspoken sweetheart always had the same effect on him. No matter what she wanted, no matter how crazy it was, he always found himself giving into her._

_"Okay," he spoke in between her loving besitos. "Let's do it. Tonight."_

"Chi-Chi?"

The singer shook her head to bring her back to the present. She finally glanced up from her high heels up at Bulma who was ready to watch the lovers get married. "Yeah?"

"You ready to become a wife?"

Chi-Chi felt her heart flutter at the idea and nodded her head excitedly, her wide grin practically taking up her entire face. The young women squealed with one another while heading out the door into the hallway. Vegeta and Goku were waiting for them outside their own hotel door, and Bulma immediately stood protectively in front of Chi-Chi as the men turned around to look at them.

"What the hell, Vegeta!?" Bulma snapped, her face almost as red as her tight dress. "You were already supposed to be at the courthouse! Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride!?"

The drummer snorted while Goku actually looked away. "What? It's not like it's a real wedding-"

"VEGETA!"

"You know what I mean," he muttered after hearing the women shout. "Their marriage will be real, but this isn't a traditional wedding."

Chi-Chi was fixing to agree with him from behind Bulma, but the sound of her true love's voice changed her mind.

"La Reina deserves to have at least a little tradition kept alive. We'll meet you guys there."

The singer blushed at the nickname. Although her ever-growing fan base consistently referred to her as a queen of her genre that was predominantly male, hearing it from his mouth always made her grow weak in the knees. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and seal their love with a kiss.

* * *

Goku could feel his entire body shaking from anticipation.

The entire short drive to the courthouse, the groom kept telling his former bandmate how much he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was about to be the husband of _the_ Chi-Chi, the one whom many men pined over but for whatever reason, she saw something special in him. Goku remembered the first time he ever saw her and knew he'd never forget that moment for the rest of his life.

One of the keyboard players of her band, Krillin, had approached him with the proposition to join the group after witnessing him perform at a nightclub. They were in desperate need of a lead guitarist after their former one had left to raise his daughter. When Goku accepted, he immediately received an invite to Chi-Chi's home to meet the rest of the band and the singer herself.

_Figuring he needed to knock again when there was no response, Goku repeated his rapping on the door and called out in a louder voice he wasn't used to. "Anybody home? Promise I'm not trying to sell anything. I'm the new guitar player."_

_"One second!"_

_Goku lowered his free hand slowly while being sure not to drop his guitar. That feminine voice was the same one he heard on the radio during his ride here. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as the sudden realization that he was outside freaking Chi-Chi's house hit him. Once the door finally opened, his jaw dropped at the same time hers did._

_They stood there quiet and staring at one another, unable to come up with words when their hearts were beating so wildly._

_Chi-Chi inhaled sharply and did her best to speak first. "H-Hi there. I'm assuming you're Goku?"_

_All the musician could do was nod his head. As big of a deal as she was already becoming, Chi-Chi appeared so down to earth. She lived in a house similar to his own family's, and her neighborhood wasn't fancy by any means. To Goku, it didn't matter if she didn't live in a castle or wore jeans and a crop top instead of a gown. In his eyes, she was a queen. That's probably why when she stuck her hand out for him to shake, he couldn't help but bow slightly and kiss it._

_When he stood back up straight, he saw that she was blushing as hard as he was._

_"I'm very, very honored to finally meet you, Chi. I'm excited to make music together."_

_Chi-Chi was parting her lips to say something back to him, but her father's voice calling them from the kitchen to join him changed her mind. She shook her and let go of his hand at last._

_"Well, you came at a good time Goku. Do you like pan dulce y café?"_

_When Goku stepped foot inside to follow her, the scent of sweet bread and coffee filled his nostrils and made his stomach growl. He had been so nervous about meeting the singer that he forgot to eat breakfast._

_"Boy, do I. Did you make it yourself?"_

_"Uh huh!" Chi-Chi nodded proudly and led him to the kitchen where her father, a man whose head was almost hitting the ceiling even when sitting down, was waiting. He was going over paperwork that the new guitarist would need to sign in order for him to be part of the band. During his distraction, Chi-Chi turned around and whispered to Goku. "Go ahead and have a seat. I'll get your plate ready."_

_It was hard to ignore how dilated her pupils were, and Goku knew his eyes had to be looking the same. She was incredibly charming. That stage presence he heard so much about existed elsewhere as well. He nodded his head wordlessly and sat down with his guitar case in his lap. Ox held up a finger to let him know it was going to be another minute, and Goku's eyes drifted away from the manager to Chi-Chi once again. She was swaying her curvy hips and singing a song quietly as to not interrupt her father's train of thought._

_"Amor, amor. Te quiero tanto. Eres mi ilusión, eres mi pasió seguiré siempre amando."_

_Goku blinked his eyes at her love song. He was still staring at her when she came over to him with his bread and coffee. Entranced by her voice and unaware of what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist gently to stop her from leaving._

_"Did you write that?"_

_Chi-Chi held in her breath when she felt something run through her at his touch. The handsome man dressed in all black was waiting for her response. "Depends. Did you like it?"_

_"It's poetry."_

_The two locked eyes for the third time that morning. They were so into the moment that they weren't aware Ox was eyeing them suspiciously._

A piano melody caused Goku to snap out of the past and look up at his future. Bulma had already walked down the aisle first and was standing behind the spot Chi-Chi soon would be. The groom didn't fight back the tears that were falling down his face at the sight of his bride coming towards him. She was holding red roses that matched her lips close to her chest and was giggling at the dramatized way she walked. He recalled her telling him she had been studying this moment in movies and wanted to reenact it the best she could. Goku chuckled at her silliness and wiped his tears away.

How in the hell did he get so lucky?

When she stood in front of him and the music stopped, Chi-Chi whispered to him before the clerk could begin the process of marrying them. "Can you believe this dress was only ten dollars?" 

Goku couldn't help himself, especially when she started to do a little victory dance. He leaned down and kissed the only woman he wanted to make music with for the rest of his life. 

* * *

That ten-dollar dress had been exchanged for a black button-up Chi-Chi tied in a knot at the bottom and some blue jeans. Seeing as his attire was normal for the dance floor, Goku kept it on. He glanced over at his brand new wife and smiled.

"I like the hat."

"Thanks," she winked and tipped it in his direction. "Figured the vaquera look might help me hide my face at that club."

Goku reached for her hand and held it tightly up until he parked the car. It was a Saturday night and the place wasn't as crowded as they expected it to be. They were wise to elope in a small town. The newlyweds walked through the door hand in hand and each took a single shot of tequila in honor of their union. The multicolored lights beamed down from the ceiling and lit up the faces on the dance floor.

"Shall we?"

Chi-Chi flashed a grin and took his hand. Her husband walked her to the middle of the club and took the role of lead for the dance. His hands glided to her exposed lower back and didn't stop until he was holding her around the waist. Chi-Chi's slender arms rested on Goku's neck, and she looked up at him when their torsos were pressed against each other.

"I can't believe I'm Mrs. Son."

Goku smiled when she pressed her cheek against his. They shuffled their feet to match the rhythm of the music and avoided bumping into the other couples trying to enjoy their night. "Believe it, mi reina."

_"Siento algo que me mueve. Un ritmo que me hace bailar..."_

The couple stopped abruptly when the song suddenly changed to a familiar tune, followed by the dancers cheering in delight. Goku and Chi-Chi wiggled their eyebrows at one another while laughing. They were getting into position to dance the unique style. Their arms were up to their sides as they rocked their left leg back. Once they were on the ball of their toes, they stepped in place with their right foot and then pushed their body back to center. They repeated the motion with the opposite leg to start. All dancers seemed to be following their pace of quick, quick, slow.

_"Baila, baila esta cumbia. Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual. Nadie se quede sentado. Todos vamos a bailar."_

Goku smirked as they danced as partners. His left leg was the one going back this time, and hers was the right. Ladies were always right. The hands they held would switch each time they went on the ball of their toes. "Whoever sings this song has a lot of energy."

Chi-Chi blew him a kiss as her right hand held onto his left one while they stepped side to side. "You hear that guitar? Pure genius!"

As they continued dancing to one of their top hits, an older couple had stopped moving to point at her in awe. Chi-Chi noticed them and lifted a finger to her lips while winking.

* * *

The meal they had for their wedding night was two medium pepperoni pizzas, soda, and chips. They ate all three categories while snuggled up on the comfortable bed of their hotel room, enjoying the cartoons that were playing on the television.

"You know something," Chi-Chi spoke with a full mouth. "I think that was some of the best dancing you've ever done."

Goku placed his soda can carefully down on the stand next to him so he could use his only free hand to dig in the bag of chips that were almost gone. The singer ate whatever she wanted to eat and never applied for a gym membership. The only explanation for her lovely physique was her never-ending dancing. The guitarist himself didn't dance as much as she did, but had a finely built body all of his own.

"You made that vieja's night giving her your hat."

Chi-Chi shrugged but wore a coy smile, knowing it was most likely true. "I love the fans so much," she tilted her head back to kiss him. "Almost as much as I love you."

"Oh! Almost, huh?" Goku rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to release her wonderful laugh he could never get enough of. "You're something else, Chi. What if I told you I was your number one fan?"

Chi-Chi kissed him again and smiled against his mouth. "Then I love you most of all. Oh!" She sat up straight when remembering an important item she had packed with her for their one-night honeymoon. "I almost forgot! I made you a present!"

Curious as to what it was, Goku straightened himself up as well and watched her jump off the bed to go dig in her small bag. She pulled out a box wrapped in orange, his favorite color. She handed it to him and rubbed her hands excitedly.

"Open it, open it!"

Goku, as usual, did what she wanted and tore the gift wrap off gently. He lifted up the lid that now exposed and a slow smile crept across his face while gazing down at what was inside the box. Chi-Chi had made a leather bracelet with bedazzled jewels, very similar to the bustiers she'd wear when performing. He placed the box on the bed while taking out the custom accessory that no other person had.

After he put it on and admired the way it looked on his wrist, he got up and wrapped his wife in his strong arms. He spun her around in a single circle so as to not make her dizzy and growled happily in her ear. "Ah, I love you so much!"

Chi-Chi rested her hands on his chest when he put her down. "I love you too, amorcito. You know what I was thinking?"

His hands held her hips tightly as if she'd disappear if he let her go. "What's that, mi reina?"

"Once we tell Daddy about us getting married and he realizes I'm not giving you up, I'm going to convince him to let you rejoin the band. That way, we can match! You can play with your shirt off like a real rockstar."

Goku's smile turned into a sad one while looking into the eyes of his lover. She was always so hopeful, but he knew the truth. Ox was going to kill him when he found out. "It's nice to dream about it, Chi, but I don't see that happening."

Chi-Chi got up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips tenderly. Her hands then moved up and down his biceps once she was back on her feet. "Yes, it will. You'll see."

Goku ran a hand through his messy black spikes and sighed. He didn't regret marrying her at all, but now reality was setting in that they had done something very, very serious. He was about to get lost in his stress when he felt Chi-Chi knotting her fists into his shirt. She was pulling him harder against her. Goku lowered his head to reach her pouting lips.

Chi-Chi felt an aching sensation as his tongue parted her mouth open. The scent of his cologne was hypnotic beyond reason, and how hungry he was for her was beginning to make her head spin. She wanted more than kissing and he knew that. They had been waiting for this night for a long time. She told him what she wanted with her soft moans and he lowered her back onto the clear section of the mattress.

He helped her with unbuttoning her tight jeans, and his eyes lit up at the sight of her black lace underwear she had been hiding underneath. She arched her back so he could remove both. Being as gentle as he could, he got the clothing past her ankles and dropped them to the floor. While she removed her top and bra, he decided to get just as naked as her.

His face turned bright red as he hesitated to pull down his boxers. He didn't even want to look at the gorgeous body waiting for him on the bed. They never openly discussed it, but it was his first time despite what rumors went around. The guitarist knew very little about lovemaking but what he did know was that he wanted to make Chi-Chi feel special. What if he didn't meet her expectations?

"Estás bien, amor?"

Goku took a deep breath before looking at the one who spoke so smoothly. She surprised him by already being in front of him with her arms wide open to gather him into a loving embrace. He felt her cheek growing hot against his chest she rested it on and knew she felt something pressing up against her.

"I'll be fine Chi," he whispered back to her while rubbing her back. "I just want to make you feel good."

"You always do," she hugged him harder. "And if we're bad at this, how will we know?"

Goku shook his head but chuckled along with her. She truly was something else. She continued after nipping at his neck.

"Bulma told me when you really love the person, it doesn't require any thought. You just feel amazing all over no matter what. So," Chi-Chi whistled, and with a blush, she pulled Goku's boxers down. She ogled at the size and wondered if the length was average or if she was just lucky. Her voice nearly cracked when smiling back up at her husband nervously. "Let's see how it goes."

Feeling confident now, Goku lifted her up by her bare bottom and carried her back to the bed with her legs wrapped around him tightly. His lips began to explore her body slowly to get her ready. Chi-Chi tilted her head back and closed her eyes at the pure sensations he was sending through her. A sensitive area of hers was her rib cage and his gentle pecks were driving her crazy.

"Goku..."

He paused with his lips now hovering over her hip bone. She jolted at his hot breath as he whispered to her skin. "Que, mi reina?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

Goku smiled and responded by running his tongue down her inner thigh.

* * *

With their naked bodies under the sheets, satisfied and oh so sweaty, Chi-Chi and Goku clung to one another. Whatever they just did definitely felt right, and they couldn't wait to do it again, and again, and again for the rest of their lives.

"Is it too soon to tell you I want kids?"

Goku glanced down with one eye at the woman who had lifted her head up to stare at him. "How many you thinking?"

"Five," she giggled at his wide eyes and kissed his forehead, staining it red. "And I want us all to live on a farm with lots of animals. Is that crazy?"

Goku patted her bottom that his hand was resting on and yawned from exhaustion. "Nah. That's fine by me. I just don't want you to give up your passion."

"I won't," Chi-Chi sighed and laid back down to rest against him. "They can all come with us on tour. Wouldn't that be so nice?"

"It would," Goku yawned again and smacked his lips. She had exhausted him tonight after three rounds, each one being better than the last. He flipped them over so they were spooning and he nuzzled his nose into her floral scented hair. "Good night, amor de mi vida."

Chi-Chi blinked her eyes at the wall and smiled as happily and as relieved as she could. There was nowhere in the world she'd rather be right now than in his arms. " _I'm dreaming of you tonight_."

Goku was silent and she thought he had fallen asleep, so she closed her eyes to do the same.

" _'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight."_

When he sang her song back to her, Chi-Chi grinned and brought herself as close as possible against him.

* * *

Chi-Chi had the death grip on Goku's hand as they started the drive back to her neighborhood. Right before they could enjoy their continental breakfast, the news released a special report about their secret wedding. Paparazzi had been hiding in their cars shortly after the couple had left the courthouse. What was even worse was that it was on the station that Ox watched every single morning. There was no doubt in her mind that her father was already heading home.

"I can't believe this!" Chi-Chi groaned and punched the radio off when it, too, was making an announcement about the scandal. "Daddy's really going to have a hard time now!"

Goku was just as worried about the repercussions as she was, but he had to be a good husband and kept her calm. "Honesty is always best, Chi. Tell him everything. I'll be by your side through it all."

The new wife took as many deep breaths in and out as she could as they approached the familiar street sign. Her heart raced when she caught sight of her father's truck next to the tour bus. They came to a screeching halt directly in front of it and looked at the front door nervously.

"You go in first."

"Chi-Chi," Goku scrunched his eyebrows together and turned off the engine. "I told you, we die together. Vamos."

She groaned once again and held her head in her hands until her husband went around the other side to open her door. They walked across the freshly cut lawn arm in arm to demonstrate they were a united front. Chi-Chi opened the door without knocking and entered her childhood home to see Ox sitting in his favorite chair. He had a tear-stained face and was studying a picture of Chi-Chi as a little girl.

The daughter's heart broke instantly seeing her tough papá a shell of himself.

"Goku," she whispered with a pained voice. "Go wait in the kitchen. I need to do this myself."

Upon seeing his father-in-law in the position he was in, Goku had no choice but to agree. He squeezed her hand tightly before heading down the hallway wordlessly. Chi-Chi walked with shaky legs to Ox and froze when he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Hi, princess."

"Hi, Daddy," Chi-Chi sniffed and rubbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to say more, but couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. It was clear that he had heard the news of his little girl getting married along with the rest of the world. She decided to stay quiet and wait for him to speak instead.

Ox pinched the bridge of his nose after removing his fogged-up glasses that sat on his lap. Looking up at Chi-Chi, he had the appearance of someone twice his age with the stress he had gone through within the last few hours. "Did I really make you feel like you had no other choice but to elope?"

Chi-Chi bit her lip to keep herself from crying, but it was no use. The tears were already forming and falling. What she tried next was keeping her voice firm to show she stood by her choice. "I had to show you I was serious about Goku. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"Daddy..."

The father put his glasses back on and held onto the arms of his chair to support him in standing up. He stood in front of Chi-Chi and grabbed her gently by her thin shoulders. "Chi-Chi. I realize the mistake I made. I should have listened to you when you confessed your love for him the first time. Maybe then I could've walked my sweet girl down the aisle."

Chi-Chi placed her hands atop her father's and shook her head wildly. "Daddy, I-"

"It's just so hard for me to accept any man would be good enough for you," Ox continued while letting his own tears fall again. "You're young, beautiful, intelligent, and talented way beyond your years. I made a promise to your mother before she passed that I'd always protect you. When someone else came along making that same promise, it got me mixed up. I just don't know what I'd ever do with you, mi'jita."

Seeing her father's shoulders begin to shake was too much for her. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and they sobbed into one another. "Just because I love Goku doesn't mean I don't love or need you, Daddy. You're my best friend and all I want is for us to be a happy family. Together."

Ox rocked his daughter back and forth while nodding his head. "I know that now, princess. I realize how much that boy loves you. Where is he?" The father sniffed loudly and pulled his daughter away to look around the room. His voice became stern but his features were softening on his blotched face. "I have something to tell both of you. Is he hiding in the car?"

"No," Chi-Chi wiped her eyes quickly while calling out for her husband who was in the kitchen. "Goku! Come out! It's safe!"

Goku slid into the room on the hardwood floor with a mouth full of pan dulce he had been enjoying. He swallowed once he saw Ox's face and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck.

"Hey...suegro."

Ox glared at the chuckling nervous wreck while crossing his arms over his chest. Chi-Chi looked between the two, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Goku, I've decided that nobody else could play lead guitar like you can," the father arched an eyebrow when Goku's dark eyes shone. "Whaddya say about coming back to the band?"

"Are you serious!?" Goku smiled at Chi-Chi who was starting to wiggle in excitement and then brought his happiness back to the man who made it happen.

"Of course," Ox shrugged as if the next piece of news was nothing. "Who else is going to be able to rock West City Dome?"

* * *

Goku shook his head in amazement at the vocal powerhouse standing a few feet in front of him. The sold-out stadium was chanting her name excitedly after she had just finished performing “Amor Prohibido” _,_ a song about forbidden love. She was able to wear that purple jumpsuit she had been going on and on about for weeks and her long straight hair was drenched at the ends after giving it her all.

There was only one song left to sing, and he waited for the singer to address her adoring fans to give him the cue.

Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder and winked at her guitarist who had been killing it all night like she knew he would. His abs glistened with sweat through his tight black shirt and she couldn't wait to spend time alone with him after the show. He winked in return, letting her know he was ready to play. She giggled into the microphone when he raised an eyebrow at her mouthing 'not yet'.

"Perdón, perdón," she husked out to the audience who was growing silent to listen to her carefully. "Some of you may have heard the news that I am now a married woman."

A mixture of cheers and jealous boos were heard and those on the stage laughed.

"I'd like to introduce you to the man who inspired this next song. My loving husband, Goku!" Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder again at the guitarist who was frozen to his spot. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come forward. A little flushed and definitely sweaty, Goku gave in like he always did when it came to his wife and joined her in the spotlight. He lifted a hand off his guitar to wave to the thousands of faces staring back at them.

A small chant started off quietly, but then got loud enough to shake the stadium.

"Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso!"

Chi-Chi pouted her full lips and blinked her long eyelashes at her husband. "You know I like to give my fans what they want."

Goku had to admit he'd been wanting to kiss her again. He was unsure of how many he'd be blessed to receive in this life with her and took every opportunity to get one when he could. When their lips touched, the crowd erupted in cheers and Chi-Chi had to lower her microphone from her body weakening. Goku always knew how to take her breath away.

Once they parted, Goku licked his lips and winked at her before returning to his spot. Chi-Chi fanned herself dramatically while the crowd laughed at La Reina.

"Well, mi gente, I have to say I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Let's end the night with something a little sweet. Here's ‘Dreaming of You’."

As Goku started to strum the strings gently and Krillin on the keyboard joined in, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and felt the music in her soul. The audience was holding up their lighters and waving them slowly to match the pace.

_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too."_

High above the stage in the control box, Ox was nodding his head in approval as the operator controlled the sounds. His daughter had the entire stadium under a trance.

_"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight. 'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me."_

Ox turned his attention away from Chi-Chi to the lead guitarist, who pressed down on the correct fret to change chords flawlessly. He stroked his beard while glancing down at the operator.

"Can you put a little more light on him?"

"The guitar player?"

"Yeah," Ox found himself grinning as Goku was getting lost in the moment. "My son deserves it."

Goku noticed the light around him had gotten better but it didn't stop him from giving the performance of his life. He broke out into a solo as Chi-Chi started to use her speaking voice.

"Corazón. I can't stop dreaming of you, no peudo dejar de pensar en ti. I can't stop dreaming of you, cómo te necesito. I can't stop dreaming of you, mi amor, cómo te extraño."

Chi-Chi looked at her husband who was moving his pick along the neck of his beloved guitar. She held one hand against her beating heart. Just like another song she wrote about him, she had lost control and fallen in love with him. She had taken that chance, and he still wanted her. When he made eye contact with her, she blew him a kiss and brought her microphone back to her lips, never once taking her eyes off him.

_"And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said, 'I love you'. I love you too!"_

* * *

_15 Years Later_

"Wow, that's what Mom used to look like?"

"Yeah. Beautiful, huh?"

Gohan nodded his head as his father finished wiping the dust off all the picture frames that were on the shelf of the fireplace. He had never noticed one of his parents kissing while on stage. Most teenage boys would be disgusted by the sight of it, but for some reason, it made Gohan really happy. He knew how in love they were back then.

"She still looks the same though, Dad."

Goku grinned after sneaking the smooching picture to the front row. He put an arm around his son as they observed all the images that had been compiled over the years. "Yup. Even better."

Gohan glanced down at the cast on his arm and frowned after hearing the admiration in his father's voice. He knew how hard both his parents had been working for the concert tonight and he had ruined it by falling off one of the horses earlier in the week. "Sorry you had to stay here with me."

"Que?" Goku chuckled like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard and pulled his oldest child even closer to his side. "Ah, son. There's no place I'd rather be right now then taking care of you. Your mom thinks she needs me, but she doesn't. Everybody loves her. She always denies it, but she's a one-woman show."

His dad always knew how to make him feel better. Gohan smiled up at him, knowing another reason why Mom was going to be okay without them for the night. "She also has Goten, Chiku, and Chiyo with her." The sibling he didn't mention was little infant Goku, Jr. who was still fast asleep in his crib. Since Goku and Gohan were staying behind, it was only nice enough to offer to keep the youngest member of the Son family, too.

"I'm going to go put the popcorn in the microwave. Mind finding out what channel they're showing the concert on?"

"No problem!" Gohan saluted his father with the only hand he could and Goku ruffled the top of his head lovingly. Once they were all settled in and after the TV show had ended, the announcement ran across the screen that a special televised event of Chi-Chi's live concert was going to air in just a few minutes. Her boys sat close to one another in anticipation, with Goku continually glancing down at the baby monitor to make sure his youngest was alright.

"Look, Dad! It's Mom!"

Goku glanced up and felt his heart do the same fluttering it always did when he saw her. She emerged from the fog on stage wearing her white bedazzled bustier and tight-fitting elastic pants that matched. Her body could still put younger women to shame. She waved her hand up in the air while singing the first lyric a capella, her voice sending shivers down her husband's spine.

" _Como la flor..._ "

The crowd screamed her name.

" _Con tanto amor..._ "

The camera zoomed in on her face, and she looked directly at it to wink and blow a kiss, knowing who exactly was watching her.

  
  



End file.
